IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Disanalah mereka memulai sebuah hubungan manis dengan penuh kepolosan. Dengan sebuah kanvas, cat dan kuas, serta kamera Nikon coolpix P900. Hanya di Wilderness Lavender.
1. Chapter 1

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER (capt.1)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Sasuke menyesapi aroma pinus yang menyeruak dalam indra penciumannya. Mengindahkan dinginnya udara malam, pemuda 27tahun itu mulai mengisi paru - parunya dengan rakus. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan. Binarnya menyiratkan gairah dan kepuasan.

"Supermoon.."

Sebagaimana mulutnya menggumamkan kekaguman akan fenomena langka ciptaan Yang Esa, matanya pun kini mengerjab penuh puja.

Tangan kanannya teguh menyangga Nikon Coolpix P900 kesayangannya, sementara jemari tangan kirinya dengan lincah mulai memainkan fokus lensa. Bunyi ceklikan shutter terdengar bagai irama bass dalam alunan hutan yang sedikit jazzy, membuat Sasuke kian semangat membidik buruannya.

Puas menembak, kakinya kembali mundur dan mendekati meja kecil yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya memotret. Sasuke mengamati layar LCD dari Pad miliknya. Sesekali keningnya berkerut saat dia merasa kecewa, dan sesekali pula bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya saat dia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Puas!

Itulah yang kini dia rasakan.

Onyx sehitam malam itu kini mendongak, kembali menatap hamparan bimasakti yang berkerlip bagai berlian. Seolah tak ingin kalah dengan pesona sang rembulan, agaknya genit kerlingnya masih mampu melenakan Sasuke untuk kembali membidikkan kameranya.

"Sekali lagi.." Gumamnya.

Tangannya mulai mengarahkan ujung lensanya pada salah satu tepian tebing.

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Hinata hampir saja pingsan. Tidak! Mati berdiri tepatnya. Mutiara pucatnya semakin memucat kala melihat lingkaran merah dengan huruf laknat itu tertempel diatas lukisannya.

Coba bayangkan! Menurut kalian, apa yang lebih konyol dari nilai F dipelajaran seni lukis, untuk siswa SMA yang menuliskan cita - citanya sebagai pelukis dengan huruf kapital besar dilembar konsultasi kariernya?!

Demi Tuhan! Saat ini Hinata lebih menginginkan dampratan bahkan dengan bumbu gimmick alay sekalipun, daripada mendapat tatapan lembut namun penuh intimidasi dari Senseinya ini.

"Kalau lukisanmu tetap begini.." Ucap sang Sensei tanpa meninggalkan senyum, "aku yakin, jangankan untuk Frankfurt, masuk akademi seni Nagoya pun akan sulit.."

Hinata menunduk, walau telinganya tetap setia mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibir penuh senyum itu, namun otaknya sudah meliar kemana - mana.

"Aku memberimu nilai F bukan karena lukisanmu buruk.." Ucap pria itu kalem, "aku harap Hinata Chan paham itu.."

Dan anggap Hinata gagal paham.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Hinata Chan. Melukislah dengan passionmu sendiri seperti saat pertama aku mengajarimu teknik melukis."

Kalimat terakhir Sai Sensei dibarengi dengan gestur sang pria membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mensejajarkan matanya dengan salah satu anak didik kesayangannya itu. Ada kesan cemas terpancar dimata pria itu yang sayangnya gagal ditangkap oleh Hinata.

"Dan kembalilah melukis setelah kau yakin.." Ucapnya lagi.

Hinata meremat ujung roknya dengan gelisah. Matanya sudah retak oleh serpihan kecewa yang sebentar lagi turun membentuk barisan sungai.

Kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri?

Memang selama ini dia sudah menjadi siapa?

Tidak bisakah Senseinya ini berhenti dengan kuliah psikologisnya dan langsung saja menunjukkan dimana letak kesalahannya?

Hinata saat ini sedang berusaha berkompromi. Dengan Sai Sensei, dan utamanya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ha.. hai.. wakarimashita.." Ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Putus asa dan ingin segera pergi menghilang dari tatapan guru seninya, gadis itu segera membungkuk pamit.

"Aah.. Hinata.."

Sai sensei tergesa mendekati Hinata yang hampir mencapai pintu. Berdiri lama dihadapan siswanya, tangan pria itu tampak menimbang - nimbang helaian kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Tiket?" Hinata menatap kertas yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sepupuku.. dia akan mengadakan pameran di Imperrium Galeria.." Sai Sensei meraih tangan Hinata dan menjejalkan tiket itu disana.

"Tugasmu adalah mengikutinya, hingga kau mengerti kebutuhanmu sendiri.."

#bersambung...

.

.

.

Haluuuuuu.. Hitora disini. Setelah lama tak berjumpa malah datang dengan fik lain. Hehehehe.. Hitora blm bs uplot fik blue house with purple flower cz hati hitora lagi mode romansa. Ga bs nemu mood buat bikin fik sedih. Hitora jg blm bs uplot After wedding cz... malu.. kwkwkwkwkw! Hitora rasa masih terlalu kecuuuuuut. Jangan lah ya.. Hitora masih sayang bat sama reader san sekalian. Soooooo.. ditunggu fik Hitora selanjutnya. Ketjup penuh cintah! Muuuuuach!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lantai satu hingga menyapu seluruh galeri. Onyx hitamnya tengah menilai, dari ujung ke ujung. Tatanan ruangan. Penempatan foto. Posisi dan arah cahaya yang masuk. Ia memang pria perfeksionis.

Sasuke mengangguk puas. Tidak salah pilihannya menggandeng Ino sebagai patnernya kali ini. Sense of art perempuan itu benar - benar bagus. Tanpa perlu banyak penjelasan, ino bisa memahami visualisasi abstrak dari pemikiran seorang Sasuke. Perempuan itu bahkan mampu menangkap dan merealisasikannya langsung sesuai dengan yang ia bayangkan.

Tok! Tak! Tok!

Konsentrasi dalam otak Sasuke seketika buyar. Manik gelapnya kembali bergulir, mencari sosok lain yang menggemakan suara pantovelnya didalam galeri yang senyap.

Sedikit kurang memahami, lelaki itu pun menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar ditangannya. Sekedar ingin memastikan kalau ini memang belum saatnya galeri buka.

Iris hitamnya bergulir, mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Kaki kecilnya terus menapak perlahan, menciptakan gema yang selaras dengan debar Sasuke.

Alih - alih memanggil satpam atau beranjak mengusirnya, Sasuke justru memilih untuk diam dan mengamati. Membiarkan sosok itu terus menebarkan racun manis nan memabukkan dalam netranya.

Tapi kenapa? Apa sebabnya?

Apakah karena helaian lembayung yang sesekali beriak terbelai angin?

Apakah karena pipi bak tomat ranum yang menggiurkan untuk diicip?

Apakah karena mutiara perak yang tampak teduh bagai padang liar rumpun lavender yang menguarkan aroma nyaman?

Ataukah sebab semua hal itu semakin tampak manis dan menggemaskan karena dibalut dengan gestur kekanakan yang tanpa sengaja dia ciptakan?

Shit! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Sudah ada berapa kalimat manis yang berderet bagai ular dikepalanya hanya karena menatap 'Dia'.

Apapun itu, faktanya cukup mampu membuat tangan Sasuke bergerak tanpa sadar meraih Nikon kesayangannya dan mulai melakukan zoom.

Sasuke terkekeh, entah apa yang akan dikatakan anikinya jika tahu adiknya telah gila dan menjadi seorang stalker dadakan.

Sosok itu sesekali nampak berhenti melangkah. Lavendernya berotasi untuk mengamati, menelisik satu persatu foto hasil jepretan sang jenius Uchiha. Hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti disebuah pigura besar.

Sebuah potret alam berupa lembah dengan latar bimasakti yang tengah berpendar.

Saat sosok itu tengah takjub dengan foto miliknya, Sasuke justru sedang merasa takjub dengan sosok itu sendiri.

Mengamati. Sasuke terus mengamati.

Hingga tanpa sadar jarinya terus dan terus memencet tombol shutter.

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat mendengar bunyi 'klik' kamera.

Gadis itu segera berbalik dan mendongak, menatap horor pada sepasang mata yang masih membidiknya dari balik lensa kamera. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, merutuki betapa kurang ajar sosok pria yang telah mencuri potretnya.

Ckrek!

Suara shutter kembali terdengar.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dan bersidekap. Berusaha nampak sok galak dan butuh penjelasan.

"Tu.. tuan..." Cicitnya mengumpulkan keberanian, "apa yang telah anda lakukan? Mencuri foto tanpa izin itu ti.. tidak sopan."

Dan saat kamera itu bergerak menjauh dari wajah pemiliknya, Hinata kembali melongo.

"U..chiha.. sensei?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke meletakkan kameranya dan secara perlahan berjalan menuruni tangga. Kalimat panggilan dari gadis itu terasa janggal hingga menggelitik rasa penasaran dalam kepalanya. Apa mereka pernah bertemu?

Mata Hinata tanpa sadar terus mengikutinya. Menikmati langkah demi langkah pria dihadapannya seolah slide film yang diputar secara lambat. Hingga pria itu berdiri dihadapan Hinata, gadis itu tetap diam tidak bergeming.

Hinata terkesima.

Lelaki ini sekilas memang mirip dengan senseinya, namun ternyata begitu berbeda saat dilihat dari dekat.

Sai sensei lebih ramah walau kadang keramahannya justru nampak menakutkan. Namun lelaki ini tidak, dia tampak dingin, arogan dan tidak terjamah. Sai sensei mungkin tampan walau kulitnya begitu pucat bagai tak terjamah matahari, namun lelaki ini jauh lebih...

Hinata menelan ludah.

Hanya berbalut gaya casual dan mungkin sedikit sporty entah mengapa ia bagai supermodel dari brand terkemuka. Jangan lupa dengan jeans skinny hitam yang dimasukkan dalam safety shoes coklat miliknya. Sasuke sukses membuat hormon remaja Hinata kalang kabut menebak berapa usianya.

Sasuke memiringkan ujung bibirnya, "Masih terpesona, nona?"

Hinata gelagapan karena tertangkap basah. Menggelengkan kepala, ia mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran absurd yang sempat terlintas dalam otaknya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeram malu, mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa menahan godaan pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke terus menancapkan matanya pada Hinata. Meremas jemarinya untuk menahan rasa gemas. Ingin sekali dirinya menggigiti pipi bulat yang bersemu kemerahan itu. Atau mengecap madu yang tampak menggiurkan dari belahan bibirnya yang nampak berkilat basah. Atau sekalian saja bawa kekamar dan menyantap seutuhnya.

Ha-ha! Mesum? Well, jangan salahkan kebangkitan jiwa iblis Sasuke bila dirinya disuguhi mahkluk manis seperti ini.

Merasa diamati, Hinata berdeham dan semakin menunduk keki. Tangannya bergerak canggung meremas tali tas yang menggantung dipundaknya. Namun detik berikutnya ia terhenyak. Seolah teringat sesuatu, kini ia sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Tiket?" Sasuke menatap secarik kertas yang disodorkan Hinata padanya.

"Hmm.. Sai sensei bilang di sekolah kalau aku bisa..."

"Kau murit Sai?!"

Oh astaga! Rasanya Sasuke terjerumus ke jurang pedofil saja.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"18 tahun.."

"Kelas?"

"3 SMU.."

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa hubungannya punya pacar dengan tugasnya?

"Uchiha san.. saya.."

"Sasuke! Panggil saja Sasuke.."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Dan tampaknya Sasuke juga tak ambil peduli.

"Sasuke san.. saya kemar.."

"Sasuke kun! Dan jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Ia benar - benar tak percaya melihat sikap kekanakan iblis berwajah malaikat didepannya ini.

Oke.. ada perintah lain?

"SASUKE.. kun..." Panggil Hinata jengkel namun pada akhirnya juga balik lagi menjadi takut.

Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum kembali bicara. Cara efektif mengurangi stress yang diajarkan Neji padanya.

"Saya kemari atas perintah Sai sensei.." Kata gadis itu setelah yakin Sasuke tidak akan menyela lagi.

"Dan saya.. be.. belum punya pacar.." Hinata merasa seperti menelan bola volly saat mengakui bila dirinya Jomblo sejati, "beliau ingin saya datang kesini untuk belajar tentang melukis dari anda.."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku akan membantumu.." Katanya kemudian, "tapi aku Fotografer, bukan pelukis.."

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang.

Bagai tersambar petir, gadis itu syok.

Jadi apa maksud senseinya?

Belajar melukis pada seorang Fotografer?

Sasuke menatap lurus pada wajah kusut didepannya ini. Gadis itu bagaikan buku cerita anak - anak. Isi kepalanya begitu mudah terbaca dan tergambar dari raut wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia tertarik pada Hinata. Love at first sight, maybe.

Hei! Ia bukan si idiot yang tidak peka didorama kesayangan ibunya. Yang menikahi mantan istri sahabatnya namun kemudian jadi galau luar binasa karena urusan antara gengsi dan cinta. Atau dorama tentang si aktor brengsek yang tidak bisa lepas dari sikap tsunderenya.

No!

Ia adalah Sasuke yang akan bilang cinta kalau cinta. Suka kalau suka. Yang siap memburu incarannya dengan segala kemanisan yang ada.

Sasuke terbahak dalam hati mengakui kenarsisannya. Itu bukan sombong, tapi fakta!

"Tapi aku akan tetap membantumu.."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung dan berterima kasih, sebelum kemudian matanya menangkap serigai diwajah tampan lelaki didepannya ini.

"Tapi.. tidak gratis loh.."

#bersambung...

Hai holla.. Hitora kembali lagi dengan IWL chapt.2 (dijitak imnot karena suka menyingkat judul seenaknya). Terima kasih untuk segala suport dan semangatnya. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Salam sayang selalu Hitora.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Sasuke membuka pintu kabin tempatnya menginap semalam. Melebarkan lapang pandang. Ia mencoba menikmati aroma pinus dengan indra penciumannya. Memaksa tiap sel - sel tubuhnya untuk terbiasa dengan sari pati alam.

"Sasuke kun.."

Kepala pria itu menoleh kebelakang, tersenyum geli mendapati sosok mungil berlatar helaian indigo yang berjalan sempoyongan, masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Lekas mandi dan ikut aku.."

Hanya sebuah lisan singkat namun sarat perintah. Diucapkan oleh Sasuke dan segera diamini oleh Hinata. Dan tak perlu menunggu hingga berjam - jam, kini gadis itu telah siap dengan gaya kasualnya, sepasang snakers dan sebuah ransel berisi alat lukis tergantung nyaman dipunggung.

Tujuan hari ini adalah the wilderness lavender, atau padang liar Lavender.

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Padang liar lavender adalah sebuah ceruk kecil berisi sungai dengan bebatuan berwarna lavender yang bertepikan hutan pinus.

Bebatuan itu berwarna ungu karena kandungan mineral dari gunung fuji.

Saat sang surya mulai menjamahkan sinarnya kepermukaan air sungai, riak - riaknya akan terlihat seolah padang lavender yang tersapu angin.

Hari ini alam sepertinya berpihak pada mereka.

Matahari bersinar lembut, dan sang bayu meniupkan nafasnya perlahan untuk sedikit melenakan.

Sasuke mengarahkan kameranya kebeberapa spot. Seekor bangau yang tengah menggoda pasangannya. Pohon yang bergerak, menggesekkan dedaunannya seolah saling merayu. Lalu kameranya terhenti pada siluet Hinata yang tengah serius menatap lukisannya.

Heh! Sasuke mengutuk bagian otaknya yang mulai memberikan stimulus absurd.

Tangannya mulai bergerak naik kembali, memutar, mencari obyek yang sesuai.

CRAK!

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, saat melihat visual hasil bidikannya. Bukan masalah kepuasan. Ia heran mengapa isi kameranya justru hanya..

"Hinata.." Next!

"Hinata.." Next!

"Hinata.." Next!

Oke.. ini mulai keterlaluan!

Setengah geli, setengah kesal, Sasuke menatap layar LCD kamera. Sebagian besar isi MMC kameranya ternyata berisi Foto Hinata. Sebetulnya seberapa addict dirinya pada mahkluk mungil yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu itu?

Tangannya bergerak kearah tombol menu.

Menskrol hingga terpampang tulisan 'delete'.

Diam.

Sasuke bimbang.

"Sasuke kun memanggilku?"

"BRENGSEK!"

Hinata terhenyak kaget mendapati pria itu mengumpat padanya. Namun melihat wajah ling lung Sasuke, gadis itu lalu tersenyum simpul.

Hinata sadar, dirinyalah yang salah.

Beberapa hari mengikuti pria itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata paham, Sasuke benci ada gangguan saat dia tengah bercumbu dengan istrinya.

Sang Nikon coolpix P900.

"Maaf.."

Dan itu bukan suara Hinata, tapi Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mendapati beberapa gambar yang tidak sesuai.." Katanya merasionalkan kelakuannya barusan, "jadi.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"Tak apa.." Potong Hinata, "sungguh. Aku mengerti Sasuke kun.." Kata gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum keki. Penyesalan karena telah membentak sang terkasih nampak jelas diraut wajahnya.

"Jadi.. Ada apa Hime?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung snakersnya dengan jari jemari saling bertaut didepan dada.

"Tidak. Hanya kupikir. Kau memanggilku karena juga ingin makan siang bersama.."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Astaga! Waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat seseorang tenggelam dalam kesenangan.

"Siapkan nanti aku menyusul."

Hinata mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum sebelum kemudian pergi kearah kotak bekal yang sengaja ia bawa.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Sasuke tampak menggeruntu menatap layar LCD kameranya. Tampaknya, panggilan Hinata tadi mengagetkan Sasuke hingga tanpa sengaja memencet tombol 'Yes' untuk delete.

Sasuke agak menyesal sekarang.

Tidak! Bukan foto untuk kontes yang dia pikirkan, melainkan koleksinya yang berjudul 'Hinata' - nya lah yang hilang.

Poor Sasuke..

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali menatap lelaki bertampang pucat didepannya.

Benarkah? Benarkah yang dia dengar barusan? A+?!

"Kau rupanya benar - benar belajar keras dengan Sasuke, Hinata.." Sai masih menatap lukisan berjudul 'In Wilderness Lavender' milik gadis itu dengan kagum, "karena itulah kau pantas mendapatkan nilai paling sempurna.."

"Sasuke kun mengajarkan saya untuk melukis dengan hati.. bukan karena target atau apapun.."

Sai tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Bagus.. aku senang kau mengerti.. sekarang lukisanmu lebih memiliki nafas.." Sai menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerling nakal, "tapi... Sasuke kun, uh?"

Tahu apa yang dimaksudkan gurunya, Hinata segera menggeleng dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"I.. ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan, sensei.."

Sai semakin menyerigai, "Ohya? Memang apa yang aku bayangkan?" Ucapnya menggoda.

"Sa.. Sasuke kun.. me.. memaksaku memanggilnya begitu.."

Sai terbahak melihat Hinata gelagapan, sedang gadis itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya menyadari dia tengah digoda.

"Sepupuku itu.." Gumam Sai, "yah.. semoga kalian bahagia.."

"Sensei! Kami tidak...!"

Protes kecil Hinata hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa sang sensei.

Rupanya sepupunya itu benar - benar sudah teralihkan dunianya oleh seorang gadis remaja, batin Sai.

Sai menatap siswi didepannya dan menyerahkan selembar kertas formulir pendaftaran kuliah.

"Se.. sensei! I.. ini.."

Tangan lelaki itu terulur, mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata yang terisak perlahan.

Bukan tangis sedih, penyesalan atau apapun, dia tahu hati gadis ini tengah mengharu biru.

"Profesor pembimbingku saat di frankfurt tertarik saat aku menceritakan dirimu.." Ucap sai membelai lembut indigo dipelukannya, "dia mau menerima rekomendasiku untukmu.."

Sai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata, "Perjuanganmu masih panjang.. buatlah satu lagi lukisan dengan tema berbeda untuk dipresentasikan, dan isi formulir ini.."

"Lalu.." Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Hinata perlahan, menghapus jejak air mata yang ada disana.

"Simpan dulu air mata bahagia ini untuk nanti.. oke?"

Hinata mengangguk dan terkekeh, meng iya kan permintaan gurunya tersayang.

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan.

Gerbang Imperrium galeria yang sudah didepan mata menambah senyum diwajah Hinata semakin merekah.

Sebuah formulir kuliah pemberian Sai dia dekap erat didada.

Sasuke harus tahu terlebih dahulu, bahkan lebih dahulu daripada ayah maupun saudaranya.

Tangan gadis itu menarik pintu kaca dengan tergesa.

"Sas..."

Mata Hinata membola mendapati pemandangan didepannya.

Tubuh lelaki yang tengah dia cari tampak berdiri membelakangi Hinata, dengan sebuah lengan putih halus melingkar dipinggangnya.

Rambut ponytail perempuan itu bergeser miring mengikuti laju kepala pemiliknya, untuk sekedar mengintip dari balik bahu sang pria, dan menatap pada Hinata.

Hinata membeku, sementara hatinya entah bagaimana terasa memanas.

Tanpa ia sadari bulir - bulir panas menetes dari pelupuk ametysnya.

Entah karena melihat Hinata menangis atau apa, perempuan itu segera beringsut mundur dari pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ino? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Namun saat lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, onyx sehitam malam itu hanya mampu menatap helaian indigo yang telah berlari menjauh.

#bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Sai menatap lukisan potret seorang perempuan yang baru selesai dibuatnya.

Sosok yang selama ini selalu hidup dan ia puja dalam hatinya.

Jemari pucatnya yang panjang mencolek cat minyak berwarna peach dari palet. Secara perlahan dan penuh keintiman, Sai menorehkannya pada lengkung dibibir lukisan itu seolah tengah mencumbu.

BEB! BEB!

Suara panggilan telfon yang sengaja disilent, rupanya meng-aktifkan mode rekaman. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menyudahi aktifitasnya. Senyum tipis terulas saat ia melihat 20 panggilan tidak terjawab tertera dilayar. Heh! Ternyata orang diseberang sana cukup tidak sabaran juga.

"Sai.. ini aku.." Suara dari seberang telfon terdengar begitu lesu membuat hingga dahi Sai mengkerut.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku.." Ucap orang itu menghela nafas, "15 menit lagi aku akan sampai ditempatmu.. bersiaplah.."

Bunyi hela nafas yang berat kembali terdengar, membuat Sai menyadari beratnya masalah yang dirasakan orang diujung telfon itu.

Saat sambungan telfon telah terputus, ganti pria pucat itu yang menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian terkekeh perlahan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah.." Gumamnya, "masih saja suka memerintah, eh.."

"Sai.."

Sai memutar kepalanya perlahan menuju kearah pintu masuk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat sosok yang baru saja dia lukis kini hadir dalam wujud nyata.

"Kau kenapa?" Sai menatap cemas menyadari mendung menggelanyut suram dihadapannya.

Sai mengusap sisa cat ditangannya dan berjalan mendekat, meraih tubuh perempuan dihadapannya dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku merasa bersalah, Sai.." Perempuan itu mengeratkan cengkramannya dipunggung kaus Sai, "harusnya aku segera menyadari kehadirannya."

"Sssssstt..." Sai mencoba menangkan saat isakan kecil mulai terdengar, "kau hanya tidak tahu. Itu hanya kebetulan kau berada diwaktu yang salah."

Kepala perempuan itu menggeleng perlahan, menggoyangkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai sepinggang.

"Aku berhutang penjelasan padanya." Ucapnya terisak, "dia harusnya tahu siapa aku hingga tidak ada yang perlu merasa terluka."

Sai menghela nafas panjang.

Tangannya lalu meraih jemari perempuan itu. Menautkannya hingga mempertemukan sepasang cincin yang sama dijari manis mereka.

"Sasuke memang selalu dikelilingi wanita, namun inilah pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup cincin yang terpasang apik dijari pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"Dia harus belajar memperjuangkan cintanya dan inilah cobaan pertamanya." Sai melepas pelukannya dan merangkum wajah perempuan didepannya itu, "karena itu berhentilah menangis Uchiha Ino, istriku sayang.."

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mungkin terlahir dari keluarga jenius. Dengan berbagai degree yang telah ia sandang dan nilai plus yang selalu mengiringi, nyatanya tetap tak mampu membuat otaknya bisa dengan mudah menebak prilaku perempuan.

Salahkan gen angkuh Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa pekan melakukan aktivitas bersama dengan Hinata, membuat pria 27tahun itu terlena. Berspekulasi bahwa gadis itu pasti akan dengan mudah menerima perasaannya. Bahkan dengan sombong men-cap gadis itu sebagai miliknya, kekasihnya.

Dia lupa bahwa gadisnya itu tetaplah seorang remaja wanita. Dan sebagaimana wanita pada umumnya, tidak perduli jungkir baliknya lelaki menunjukkan perasaannya secara tersirat, mereka tetap membutuhkan lisan untuk penegasan.

Ya!

Sebagai pria dengan usia matang yang sedang mabuk kepayang pada gadis usia 18 tahun, SASUKE LUPA MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADA HINATA!

Dan kini ia kena batunya. Bertingkah seperti kambing yang terbakar jenggotnya, Sasuke gelabakan saat Hinata memblokir seluruh akses komunikasi selama seminggu ini.

"Andai aku seorang shinobi keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha seperti didorama TV, aku pasti gagal meneruskan keturunanku karena terlalu idiot."

Dan gumaman Sasuke barusan mau tidak mau menyulut ledakan tawa dari sosok yang kini tengah memegang kemudi mobil disampingnya.

.

.

.

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari orang tua Hinata, Sai segera mengetuk pintu studio lukis yang berwarna ungu pastel itu.

"Hinata.." Panggilnya lembut, "ini aku Sai."

Bunyi ceklekan pintu tak lama kemudian terdengar, disusul dengan munculnya sepasang iris lavender yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"Sai sen-sei..?"

Hinata tiba - tiba menerjang tubuh lelaki didepannya itu.

"Sa.. Sai sensei.. apa yang harus ku lakukan? Seharusnya aku berkonsentrasi untuk persiapan masuk akademi lukis Frankurt! Harusnya aku melukis! Tapi aku tidak bisa sensei! Otakku buntu! Kepalaku sakit!"

Hinata memukul dadanya, "Dadaku terasa sakit dan terbakar melihat mereka berdua!"

Sai mencoba menenangkan Hinata, namun gadis itu kembali meracau. Sai kembali memeluk dan mengajak Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan studio lukis. Mungkin ia bisa mengajak Hinata bicara perlahan didalam. Matanya melirik pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah menahan cemburu dibelakangnya.

Hinata nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena terlampau histeris. Berusaha menahan tawa karena penampakan raut aneh Sasuke, Sai mengkode pemuda itu untuk mengikuti mereka masuk.

Langkah Sai dan Sasuke terhenti saat kaki mereka menginjak cairan licin dan lengket. Bau tinner dan minyak tercium sangat kuat membuat alis mereka mengernyit heran.

Sambil terus merangkul tubuh gadis itu, tangan Sai meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

Mata Sai dan Sasuke membola. Ruangan studio Hinata begitu berantakan dan bagai berpelangi karena cat tumpah dimana - mana.

Saat kedua pasang kelereng hitam memutari ruangan, mata mereka kembali dibuat terpana oleh penampakan lukisan disalah satu dinding.

Sebuah goresan cat warna - warni yang semula tampak abstrak, setelah diamati mulai membentuk pola wajah manusia.

Potret wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum.

Sasuke segera memalingkan wajah saat Sai tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Si papan triplek itu ternyata bisa tersipu. Namun Sai merasa lega juga, setidaknya dia tahu sepupunya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ini.. buatanmu Hinata?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Namun Sai hanya ingin memancing kejujuran gadis itu.

"Go..gomen." cicit Hinata lirih.

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Sai bingung.

"Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa ku tuangkan dalam lukisan. A.. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan Sasuke kun." Ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku menyadarinya begitu saja saat melihat Sasuke kun bersama wanita cantik itu." Hinata semakin kesenggukan, " Padahal ia sudah bersikap baik padaku. Sekarang, ia pasti membenciku karena aku mencintainya."

Sai terkekeh perlahan mendengar ucapan Hinata. Lihat? Betapa konyolnya pasangan beda usia ini.

"Eeh!?" Sahut Sai dengan nada menggoda, "apa benar begitu, Sasuke?"

Hinata terhenyak. Seketika ia menyadari Sai tidak datang sendiri.

Melihat lelaki yang selama sepekan ini terus menghantui pikirannya itu berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajam, Hinata justru membalikkan tubuhnya. Takut. Perasaannya kalut. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar - benar membencinya?

Sasuke terus mendekat, menancapkan iris kelamnya kearah punggung gadis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Melihat mereka butuh waktu berdua, Sai mulai mengkahkan kakinya keluar studio.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua disini.." Ucap Sai, "kurasa kalian perlu bicara. Berdua."

#bersambung...

Hollaaaaaaa.. (teriak sepenuh jiwa). Akhirnya ada fik yg bisa aku selesaikan. Hiks. Trima kasih sudah tetap mau mengikuti fik buatan Hitora. Maaf selalu ngareeeeet.. btw Luv selalu buat readers san. Mwuuach!


	5. Chapter 5

IN WILDERNESS LAVENDER (Final)

Pairing: Sasu/Hina always.

Rating: T

Tags: Romance

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

#setahun_kemudian.

Suasana sore ini terasa begitu lengang dan sendu disebuah studio kecil dengan cat berwarna ungu pastel. Hanya ada suara simfoni indah yang setia didendangkan oleh piringan hitam yang menari diatas gramophone tua. Bias sinar matahari yang masuk dari kisi - kisi jendela, tidak menghalangi sang bayu menghembuskan kesejukan disana.

Cat tumpah disana sini, bagaikan refleksi dari pelangi yang seolah merebahkan diri di-ari sang bumi. Ada jejak - jejak kaki berwarna - warni dengan ukuran yang berbeda, seolah menunjukkan gambaran cerita tentang sang pemilik, sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Lihatlah lukisan potret sang pemuda didinding sana. Kau akan merasakan betapa pelukis ini mencurahkan segenap asa dalam setiap goresan kuasnya.

Terkadang coretannya begitu dalam.

Terkadang lembut

Terkadang tegas dan penuh jejak sidik jari dari bekas sapuan yang lain.

Kasar seperti milik seorang pelukis pemula, namun original dan penuh cinta.

Lalu lihatlah pula diseberangnya, seolah tak mau kalah nampak tempelan ribuan foto yang berisikan senyum seorang gadis dengan tatapan penuh gelora.

Mata peraknya seolah saling berbalas perasaan dengan sang fotografer yang setia membidiknya dari balik lensa dengan porsi cinta yang sama besarnya.

Sama gilanya.

.

.

Surya mulai berguling menuju peraduan, dan malampun mulai menyambut lembutnya sang rembulan. Lengan kekar pria itu masih setia melingkar ditubuh sang gadis, sementara gadis itu pun masih betah bersandar dibidang kokoh sang pria.

Dua kelereng berbeda warna itu menatap lurus kedepan, ada sedikit kepuasan melihat jejak kekacauan yang pernah mereka buat.

Setiap tetes kebahagiaan selalu ada sakit yang menyertai. Begitu kata orang. Namun bukankah semua itu tetap berhak untuk dikenang?

Setidaknya, karena itulah kini mereka bisa saling mendeklarasikan gubahan cintanya, dan tetap bertahan hingga sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus lembutnya surai ungu dalam dekapannya, menarik sang pemilik hati semakin dalam pada ceruk tubuhnya.

"Hinata.."

"Hmm..?"

"Terima kasih, kau telah memberiku kesempatan lagi.." Ucap pria itu lirih, "andai saat itu kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku.. aku..."

Hinata terkikik perlahan. Ingatannya kembali berputar dimasa itu. Masa dimana karena sebuah kesalah pahaman hampir menghempaskan kuncup cinta yang belum sempat mekar.

Saat itu Sasuke yang terkenal dingin bisa begitu emosional menyatakan cintanya, dan memaksa Hinata untuk menerima pinangannya.

Iya! Saat itu juga Sasuke melamar Hinata.

Menjejalkan sebuah cincin titanium berbalut berlian kecil dijari manis sang gadis, yang entah bagai mana dan kapan telah ia siapkan. Dan setelah semua hal manis itu ia suguhkan, pria itu lalu menumpahkan lava pijar yang sempat tergelegak dari dalam dadanya.

Dengan gamblang pria itu mengakui keegoisannya tentang kepemilikannya atas Hinata. Meminta sang gadis bersumpah tidak akan tersentuh lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Meskipun itu adalah Sai!

Saat itu Hinata hanya mampu menangis. Tangisan bahagia sebenarnya bila mengingat ada cekikikan tawa diantara isakannya. Geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang luar biasa berbeda dari biasanya. Akhirnya gadis ini mengerti, betapa ia telah menaklukkan seorang Uchiha hingga menjadi gila karenanya.

.

.

Sasuke mengeram kesal saat mendengar tawa lembut menguar dari bibir Hinata. Dia tahu, gadis ini tengah teringat tingkah konyolnya setahun yang lalu. Namun Sasuke memilih untuk membiarkan Hinata menertawakannya.

Hanya sebentar.

Sebelum kemudian ia menarik gadis itu semakin mendekat, merengkuhnya semakin erat, berguling untuk menindihnya dan mulai menyesap sedikit demi sedikit nechtar manis milik Hinata.

Dan mungkin nantinya. Disuatu pagi yang cerah beberapa tahun kemudian. Kediaman Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan dilanda kepanikan besar.

Bagaimana tidak?

Bila kedua mempelai menghilang berdua usai upacara pernikahan.

Memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bulan madu bersama ditempat rahasia. Sebuah lembah berbentuk ceruk kecil dengan aliran sungai bertepikan hutan pinus. Lembah yang akan menampilkan pemandangan berwarna lavender saat senja karena mineral unik yang terkandung didalamnya.

Disanalah mereka pernah memulai sebuah hubungan manis dengan penuh kepolosan.

Dengan sebuah kanvas, cat dan kuas, serta kamera Nikon coolpix P900.

Dan kini mereka akan memulainya kembali. Sebuah kehidupan yang jauh lebih manis.

Hanya disana..

In Wilderness Lavender.

-Fin-


End file.
